


Recognition

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marijuana, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: College parties were something that everyone needed to experiance, they were like a right of passage into the vast world of freedom. When Nishinoya Yuu dragged Azumane Asahi out to his first party he expected things to get a little wild.However, he was not expecting his boyfriend to accidentally accept a few pot brownies and to question just about every known thing in the universe.





	Recognition

College parties were a right of passage, a sure sign that you had gained independence. At least that's what Nishinoya seemed to think. 

Asahi was a year older then him, a sophomore, and yet he'd never once even considered venturing out and partying. His idea of a fun time was heading out to the store on the weekends, buying ice cream, and binge watching episodes of Friends. Just the thought alone made Noya want to yank his hair out and scream. 

Which was how they ended up in their current predicament. The venue itself was pretty tame; a house was a hell of a lot better than some of the barns the other ones were thrown at. Yet, Asahi still looked too tense and not at all comfortable. 

"Come on babe, loosen up! Go out and make some new friends." Noya grinned and the former ace a firm slap on the back. 

Asahi winced and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm fine with the friends I have." 

"You can't just hang out with the gardening club forever. You need to branch out." 

He looked around at the loud, heavily intoxicated people around him and sighed. "I'll try my best." 

"That's all I'm asking of you." Noya stood up onto his toes and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go get a drink, try to mingle!" 

Looking around the room as Noya left, Asahi shrank further in on himself. This was most definitely not how he wanted to spend his Saturday, but as they say, when life give you lemons...

________________________________________________________________________________

When Noya said he was grabbing 'a drink', what he really meant to say was he was grabbing one and then participating in a drinking competition. Wandering around the house, he peeked into the different rooms trying to find the shy man. 

The bathroom was only occupied by a lonely frat girl, losing her lunch. Upstairs only consisted of two bedrooms, both of which were occupied by some promiscuous and rowdy students. Noya did not need to open the door to know that Asahi was not in there. 

When he walked into the living room he was met with the sight of a group of people surrounding something and laughing. 

The responsible thing to do would be to try to find Asahi as quickly as possible however, curiosity was a strong motivator, one that had Noya walking towards the crowd. 

"This kid is crazy, holy shit." 

"How many of those things did he eat?" 

"This guy is as high as a kite!"

Noya laughed and shook his head. He'd seen this same scene numerous times before, it was always the same old story. Some poor sucker bit off more than he could chew and ate a few more edibles then he should have. Seriously when would these idiots learn?

He approached the circle and gaped at the sight. There sat his boyfriend, crossed legged with a silly grin on his face, rambling about fucking ants of all things. 

"I don't think they would stand on two legs if they were human sized. They’re just so used to their lifestyle, why would a size change make them resort to our customs and normatives? The ants are just- Oh Noya! Noya looked it’s me! It’s me As-Ah-He! Asahi!” 

Noya glanced around at the others around him before groaning. “What did you guys do to him?!” 

“Nothing!” One of the guys spoke up, already breaking down into laughter. “We just offered him some brownies. Hell he must have had like three of them.” 

“You what?!” 

“This guys been a riot though, going on and on about fucking bugs or some shit.” 

Noya made his way towards Asahi, hooking his arm under the older mans elbow, hoisting him up. “Come on, let’s get you home big guy.” 

“I think they like me.” Asahi whispered. For not much of a party animal, he seemed to oddly be into everything now. 

Who knew it only took a few brownies to finally get him to relax and have some fun? Maybe this whole experience would carry on with him outside of the party. 

“I’m sure they love you.”

The two made their way through the house, walking towards the front door. Asahi kept rambling about the ants, as if he needed to catch Noya up on every little detail he had missed before. 

Nishinoya could only nod and smile in response. By this point they had gotten outside and were going back to their quant apartment, Asahi still filling the void of silence with chatter. 

With no prior warning, the taller of the two stopped and looked up, gasping. “There’s got to be at least a million stars in the sky.” 

“Probably even more than that.” Noya replied, allowing himself to stop and look up. 

It was a clear night, the clouds pushed away to reveal a deep blue sky and a shining moon. Asahi was right, the sky was littered with stars that night. 

“All of these stars and people only care about one.” 

“What?” 

“There are all of these stars  _ everywhere,  _ each more impressing than the next and yet everybody’s always focusing on the sun… It’s not fair!” Asahi said, exasperated. 

He sat down on the sidewalk and continued staring up at the sky in awe. 

Prepared to indulge him, Nishinoya sat beside him and placed his head on the others shoulders. “The sun does the most for us, you know?” 

“It also does the most harm.” Asahi sighed and turned towards him. “The other stars just don’t get the recognition they deserve. They work just as hard as everyone else and get nothing in return!” 

“Asahi, they aren’t real. Like they aren’t actual living, breathing, entities, you know?” 

“But you’re a star.” 

Noya looked away from the sky and blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You’re a star Noya.” Asahi grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think you’re a sun because the sun is big and you’re so short, but that’s okay because regular stars are just as cool too.”

Asahi was out of it, that much was plain to see. For his first trip, he was going all the way. Maybe there was something else in the brownies? Or maybe he just ate  _ way _ too many? Either way he was too far gone now to be coming back anytime soon. The best course of action was for them to get back to the apartment and hopefully head to bed for the night. 

“Okay, well thanks.” Noya answered, suddenly feeling a tad bit sheepish. “I think you’re a sun.” 

Asahi stayed quiet and looked down at the concrete as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth. It looked like he was laser focused, trying to count each individual pebble on the ground. 

Nishinoya stood up and offered a hand to him, yanking him off of the ground. They were so close to the apartment complex; it was just at the end of this street. 

“Do you think ladybugs dream? We see a lot of them at gardening club…” This next part he said in a whisper just loud enough for the other person to hear. “I think they dream about flowers.” 

This was going to be a long night, that much was obvious. 

Going along with all of the crazy, Noya nodded his head. “They probably dream about daisies.” 

“No, not flowers.” Asahi said, shaking his head and drawing his lip into a firm line. “They dream about stars!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I know it's a little off, but this was meant to be more of a fun thing opposed to an accurate one. As always feel free to leave any questions, comments, or concerns you may have! 
> 
> Stay Gold!!!


End file.
